


Forget the Coffee!

by AthenaBlackquill



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBlackquill/pseuds/AthenaBlackquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as the result of the following prompt on the Dreamwidth community "Are You Game?": Persona 4, Adachi/Dojima: office sex - spilled coffee spreading. Summary: Dojima was tired of Adachi always hesitating, and wanted him to act... now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Coffee!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've not written sex/foreplay between two men before, so hopefully this isn't awful.

Dojima paced around the office, frustration building inside him.  _Where the hell is Adachi? He's always late when I need him._  Dojima glanced again at the clock. 1900. Had it really only been five minutes?

"Sorry!" Adachi repeated over and over again, bumbling into the room. "...Hey, where did everyone go?" He frowned, nearly dropping the files held lopsidedly in his arms.

"Adachi..." Dojima rolled his eyes when he got nervous laughter in response. "Where the  _fuck_ have you been? I sent everyone else home.  _You_ , on the other hand, you're going to stay here until you make up for the time lost."

Adachi groaned. "But boss... I couldn't help it, the copy machine broke..." he whined, setting the files on Dojima's desk. He noticed Dojima had gotten coffee himself, and sighed. "I have some more out in the car, I thought maybe if I brought some..."

Lurching forward, Dojima grabbed Adachi by the tie and pushed him so he sat on the table. "I am sick of waiting on you, Adachi." He leaned in close, so the two were only inches apart, his hand still wrapped around Adachi's tie.

"S-Sorry..." Adachi could feel Dojima's ragged breath, and was acutely aware of the fact he had situated himself between Adachi's legs. "W-wait... We aren't... talking about the papers, are we...?"

Dojima smiled. "No, we aren't. You haven't told me whether you want to or not. I sent everyone home so we could... talk about it."

Adachi gulped. "I... haven't exactly done anything like this before, boss." He shifted as much as he could manage, eyes wandering down to Dojima's belt.

"So is that a no?"

"Ah, wait, wait, no... it's not a no." Adachi felt Dojima's lips press roughly against his and couldn't help but melt. Yet he was still nervous. What if they were caught? Dojima obviously didn't care about that. They were going to do this, and it was going to happen now. "Okay, yes... Let's..."

Dojima's grip tightened around Adachi's tie and he used it hold Adachi's face against his, his tongue finding his partner's. He could hear Adachi groaning as he fumbled with Dojima's belt, finally managing to undo it. Hands slipped inside his pants and Adachi gasped slightly.

"How long...?" Adachi managed to gasp between kisses. His face was flushing, he knew it. He couldn't help it, thinking of Dojima waiting for him, anxious to get started.

"The whole time you were gone," Dojima responded, and released his grip on Adachi's tie, focusing instead on relieving Adachi of his pants. He felt a rush of excitement knowing they were going to fulfill one of his biggest fantasies. Dojima slid Adachi's pants down to just below his knees and leaned over him to find Adachi's cock with his lips.

"Ah...!"

 _Found it._  Dojima resisted looked up at his partner and smirking, instead enjoying the sensation of Adachi in his mouth. He could tell Adachi was still nervous, and fully intended on taking his mind off of the worry of getting caught. "Are you ready?" he asked, reaching into his desk for the lube he'd hidden in a tumbler for this specific occasion.

"The coffee-"

"Fuck the coffee," Dojima growled playfully, slamming his left hand on the desk for support.

After a few more moments, they had indeed forgotten all about the coffee, ignoring the spill resulting from the quake of the desk, allowing it to drip onto the floor. Adachi would just have to clean that up later.


End file.
